Generation of Hosts
by pockyluver101
Summary: First story, please be nice! So, what if the GoM didn't go to different schools, but instead they all went to Ouran. Transferring to Ouran set whenever, Kuroko pulls a Haruhi and breaks something expensive and all the GoM are force to host!. Fem Kuro x Whoever.
1. Transfer Students

**Please enjoy! This is my first story so I would really appreciate your opinions. There might be some romance later, I'm not sure. Please review, I think, I don't really know what that does, I should probably check. :) As you can tell I'm very disorganized. I think flaming is bad so please be nice! **

Normal POV

"Hey Haruhi, guess what!" Came the twins' voices in unison from behind Haruhi.

_"Great, now what do they want?" _ Haruhi thought to herself resisting the urge to sigh out loud. She was walking to class after missing Tamaki's hug of "fatherly" affection. She was already in a bad mood because of it.

"We have six new transfers today, all from some commoner's school!" Hikaru yelled gleefully.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Kaoru asked Haruhi and partially himself.

Haruhi knew that this was going to be a long and tiring day for herself. "Why are you all worked up over some new students?" She asked them.

They gave her an evil grin and she then already knew the answer, "Because they might make interesting new toys for us!"

This time Haruhi sighed out loud and sat down at her desk with the twins behind her. They were still trying to think of ways to amuse themselves when the teacher walked in and the class was quieted a little.

"Alright class, as some of you may have already heard, we have six new students today, three of which will be in this class." She paused for a moment, walking to the door, "Come on in you three."

Then, in walked two really tall guys. Both were over six feet tall and quite good looking. One had dark skin with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes while the other one had pale skin, blonde hair and golden eyes. Everyone was so caught up in their frightening height that no one noticed Kuroko, which didn't surprise any of the three that much. After people got over the initial shock someone asked where the third student was.

When Aomine and Kise heard this they gave a small smile and pointed in front of them to reveal Kuroko. Everyone gasped at this realization, even Haruhi. There in between the two giants stood a small boy with light blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Alright everyone one, settle down." The teacher tried to say, "These people are Daiki Aomine, Ryota Kise, and Tetsuya Kuroko. Treat them kindly and don't pull any unnecessary pranks or jokes.." When she said this last comment it was blatantly pointed to the twins who pretended not to hear anything.

The three sat in the back. Kuroko sat by Haruhi and Aomine and Kise sat right in front of them. The twins couldn't help but be happy with all the luck that they were having. They had plans for these three. The day went by as usual, much to the surprise of Haruhi. It wasn't until lunch break that things would start to get weird.

When the bell rang for lunch everyone got up and either went to the lunch room or stand awkwardly around the new students and three hosts. Kuroko was so quite that Haruhi didn't even remember he was there and did all that she could to not scream out in surprise when she looked to her right. The three new kids ignored the gathering students as if it was normal.

"Hey, Kurokocchi~" Kise turned around in his seat to be facing him, "Akashicchi wants to see us for lunch! The other three are in his class! I wonder how they're all doing?"

"Akashi's probably threatened the whole class with the new pair of scissors he got, Midorima freaked them all out with his horoscope stuff and Murasakibara is in sweet withdrawal by now. If something like that didn't happen then they probably all killed each other by now or at least Akashi did." Aomine said nonchalantly which freaked out the surrounding people, even the twins. There was now a scissors wielding maniac, horoscope obsessed freak and a someone going into withdrawal in their school! All in one day!

"Well, we should get going then, I packed Atsushi-kun's bentos today." Everyone freaked when they heard Kuroko talk because they all forgot about him. And, to the surprise of everyone else, Kuroko held had three bentos on his desk like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Aomine sighed and picked up the three bentos including his own, so he was now carrying four bentos. Kise took two from him, making sure that one of them was Kuroko's. Kuroko gave a slight sigh but didn't argue knowing that it would be pointless and the others would just ignore his complaints. They walked out of class like that and everyone just stared a bit in shock. Were the three gay?

When Haruhi and the twins left they both had on evil grins. "Hey, Haruhi, don't you think it would be rude to let the new kids eat by themselves on their first day?" They said together in unison.

Haruhi sighed out loud, "No. Besides, there are three other people beside them so I don't think that they would be lonely at all."

"But it would be rude..." Began Kaoru.

"To leave six commoner's..." Hikaru picked up where Kaoru left off.

"To eat all alone in such a rich unfamiliar environment." They finished together. And with that they were on both sides of Haruhi, dragging her to the cafeteria in search of the six new kids.

They thought that it would be a bit of a challenge but they couldn't have been more wrong. Trying to find a place to sit were four of the tallest and strangest people they had ever seen. The three that weren't in their classes were even more shocking then the ones that were. There was a midhighted (Not a real word but is in my dictionary) red head with eyes that were different colors, a green haired one that had his left hand tapped up and was carrying a stuffed teddy bear, and a freakishly huge purpled hair giant that was looking down and talking to Kuroko, though no one could really see Kuroko because he was in the middle of the group and was already hard to spot.

"So, these are the six new kids that the school has been buzzing about." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere and was behind Haruhi and the twins.

"My beautiful daughter, did those boys do nasty things to you?" Tamaki screamed and tackled her into a hug. Kaoru and Hikaru joined in, choking Haruhi to near death.

"Tamaki-senpai, get off of me!" Haruhi yelled.

"So, Haru-chan," Honey asked on top of Mori's shoulder's, "What are the new kids like?"

Haruhi thought about this for a moment but could only describe them in one word, "Weird." She didn't want to be mean about it, but that was all that she could think of them as. The three in her class were weird enough, but the way that that one guy described the rest just made it even worse. Plus, they all had weird hair colors that couldn't possibly be natural and most of them were freakishly tall. Four of the six of them could easily rival with Mori-senpai's height.

"They seem a bit odd, don't you think so Takashi?" Honey asked innocently.

"Ahh, Mitsukini." Which translated to a "yes, but you shouldn't be so rude."

The hosts walked to their normal seats while the transfer students still looked a bit lost. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere right behind Kyoya. "Excuse me, but are we allowed to eat on the roof top?"

Kyoya, like Haruhi, did all that he could to not yell out in surprise. Everyone, even Kyoya and Mori, looked surprised to see the bluenette transfer student asking Kyoya a question. Kyoya quickly recovered though, still amazed that he didn't notice this boy, "No, students aren't allowed to eat on the rooftop."

Beside Kuroko Akashi, Murasakibara, and Aomine let out a faint grunt, not happy with the answer. "You can eat in the courtyard though if you want to be outside." Haruhi jumped in, hoping that that would appease them a bit.

Kuroko studied Haruhi for a moment before saying, "Thank you. Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but, are you a girl?"

Tamaki and the twins gasped in surprise, Kyoya and Mori didn't show their surprise while Haruhi and Honey did. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You look like a girl." Kise jumped in on the conversation.

"I am, but, I have to pay off a debt which is why I have to dress up as a boy. So, please don't tell." Haruhi asked.

"We won't. I was just a bit curious. I'm sorry for asking you if you didn't want me to." Kuroko responded politely.

"We have better things to do then start gossip." Aomine said a bit snidely.

"Kuroko-chin, can I have my bento of sweets yet?" The Murasakibara pleaded. This shocked the host club too.

"No. You have to eat the lunch I made you first." Kuroko replied sternly and they started to walk away from the host club's table, leaving them in utter confusion.

"Yep, they're gay." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I don't think that they are. Kuroko Tetsuya, blue hair and blue eyes, height 168 cm, weighs 57 kilograms, female, plays basketball and is nicknamed the princess of miracles and the phantom sixth player. Reason for dressing up as a boy is unknown. Unfortunately, that is the only information I have on her besides now knowing that her behavior is polite and that she has a very low presence.

"What!" Most of the table screamed in shock. For Kyoya to not know much about people was very rare. Also, that Kuroko Tetsuya was a girl, and played basketball.

"Alright, we're going to have some fun~" The twins high-fived each other, plotting the way to play with their new toys.

**I update sporadically, please forgive the randomness. I hope to have another chapter up soon, within two weeks, a week if I have writers inspiration.**


	2. Sweets

**Hey, Second Chapter, yay! I was switching from Haruhi's POV first person and Haruhi's POV 3rd person where it's focused on Haruhi's perspective so this might sound a bit weird, sorry.**

Haruhi's POV

_"Damn, I knew this was going to be an annoying day." _I thought to myself. Since first sitting with the Kuroko boy/girl I knew that these transfer students would only bring me trouble. I didn't blame them, I blamed the twins and the rest of the hosts for their annoying habits.

"Hey, Haruhi, let's go follow them." Kaoru said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah. They must be lonely being new here." Hikaru added.

I resisted the urge to sigh again, "There are six of them, how lonely can they be."

"I agree! We, the host club, must greet these new commoners and welcome them to such a foreign society!" (Guess who)

_"There he goes again, giving his commoners' speech again. Rich bastards." _

"They must be overwhelmed by the greatness of high class society. Who knows, maybe they'll be picked on and who else to stop such cruel behavior than us, the host club." Tamaki finished. How many times was it just today that I had resisted the urge to punch him now?

"Well then, let's get going." The twins said behind me and dragged me against my will, again. I was now really wondering why I hadn't asked Mori or Honey to teach Me how to defend myself yet.

The rest of them got up and we started to follow the new kids. We found them in the courtyard standing under a large tree. Just as they were about to sit down the we barged in on them.

"Hey~. You being new and all..." Began Kaoru.

"We thought that you might be lonely so..."

"We thought we should give you company!" They finished together.

The five new people looked at each other with looks that varied from annoyance, to confusion, to plain boredom.

I noticed that someone was missing and was just wondering where the Kuroko kid was when I saw her/him in front of me and screamed, "AHH!"

"Haruhi! What is it? Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki jumped in front of me and knocked Kuroko down, probably not seeing her. I finally resigned myself to thinking that Kuroko was a girl if Kyoya-senpai said so.

"HEY! Careful who you run into!" The tan one from class warned, Aomine I thought it was. He had caught Kuroko in his arms before she fell to the ground completely.

"Aomine-kun, it's fine, I'm used to it." Kuroko tried to pacify him. He was scary and I made a mental not to cross him. He let out a grunt before hugging her closer into his arms. "You can let go of me now too, thank you."

I saw how he looked at Tamaki who had shrunk away now and was hiding behind Kyoya. After Aomine knew Tamaki wouldn't be a threat to Kuroko he let her go, but pushing her closer to the center of the group than the front. _"Man, these guys were worse than Tamaki when it came to protection."_

"Join us if you want, but don't be too annoying." He warned, mainly looking at Tamaki. Haruhi noticed that he did glance at the twins quickly too before sitting down. The rest of them followed suit and so did the hosts, after some hesitation. Tamaki made sure he was close to Kyoya and Honey.

"Hime-chin..." The giant pleaded. He was huge, he was easily taller than Mori-senpai if that was even possible, "Can I please have my sweets now?"

"No. Not until you eat your lunch first." She said sternly. It felt like Mori and Honey just combined with each other and gained purple hair.

The purpled hair giant then began to inhale his bento at an alarming rate. This was like watching Honey eating sweets, only they weren't sweets. The others must have been used to this because they hardly batted an eye. Kuroko gave a slight sigh but didn't say anything and started to eat her own bento. What was in the third bento again?

"So, why did the six of you transfer to Ouran?" Honey asked, breaking the odd silence. Mori made Honey eat his lunch before he let him eat his sweets too. This was beginning to freak me out.

"Ah. I'm here on scholarship and then the other five decided to follow me." Kuroko explained. I tried not to scream because I forget that Kuroko was here, again.

"_How the heck did she do that!" _I screamed to myself.

"Oh. So, how did the other five join Ouran then?" Kyoya asked. If Kyoya didn't know something, something was definitely wrong.

"We were wondering that ourselves. Akashicchi, did you threaten anyone again?" The blond asked the red head. I kept forgetting their names, I think the blonde is Kise.

"I did no such thing." The scary red head said. But he said it with a slight grin that made me think otherwise.

"He probably did. It's not like Aomine-kun could actually get into this school with his grades." The green head replied.

"Hey!" Aomine retorted.

"Don't deny it. If it weren't for Hime-chan you would be repeating your senior year." The green head said in a matter-of-face tone. Aomine mumbled something unintelligible and said nothing else.

"Hime-chin?" The purple head asked meekly, showing that he had finished his bento. Kuroko checked around him, probably to see that he hadn't just hid it on the ground and gave an approving nod. She then took out the third bento from before and the giant took it with delight. When he opened it I saw that it was filled completely with sweets. This really was like Honey and Mori mixed together in a way. Only he probably wasn't a leading kendo champion.

I saw that when Honey saw the bento his eyes widened in awe. Honey had just finished his own lunch and was about to bring out his cake, "Hey, do you want to have some cake with me?" he offered.

The giant looked up to see Honey who showed a cake in front of him. The giant's eyes widened in his own awe but looked to Kuroko for approval. How obsessed were they with this girl? "If he's offering okay, but share some of yours too."

"Thanks." I didn't know if this was directed to Honey or Kuroko or maybe the both of them. The giant scooted over to Honey and brought his bento over. He placed it between him and Honey, trying to show that he was willing to share.

"Wow! Where did you get all these sweets?" Honey was looking at them with pure amazement.

"Hime-chin made them. She normally makes me sweets for lunch." He explained.

"I'm Honizumi Mitsukini but everyone just calls me Honey!" Honey introduced himself and then handed a fork to the giant.

"Ah, I'm Atsushi Murasakibara. You can call me whatever."

"I call him Muracchi!"Kise added.

"Ignore that idiot." Aomine snorted.

"Kuroko-chan! These sweets are so good!" Honey was now ignoring the others and picking at the sweets.

"Thank you. You're not allergic to nuts right?" Kuroko looked up from her lunch in concern.

Honey was so engrossed in the sweets that he didn't hear the question so Mori answered for him, "No. Mitsukini isn't allergic to anything that we know of."

Kuroko nodded in relief and continued to eat. I looked over at the twins, realizing that they hadn't caused anything to happen yet. I saw that they were talking together so just suspected that they were planning something. Kyoya was gathering information and Tamaki was trying his hardest to stay out of the transfer students' ways. Mori was making sure that Honey shared his sweets. I realized that this was the first lunch in a while that I wasn't being pestered by anyone in the host club and wasn't racking up my debt with Kyoya. I let out a relieved sigh and continued to relish in the peace.

"Ah, Hime-chin, do you want to read in my lap?" Murasakibara looked up from eating with Honey as he realized that Kuroko was done and had a book in her hand.

"It's fine Atsushi. You can keep enjoying yourself." Kuroko reassured him.

"No. It's fine. I was just about done anyway." And with that he made his way back to Kuroko and leaned against the tree with his legs slightly open, letting her know that it was okay to read there. She gave an appreciative nod and went to sit in his lap.

_"They make a nice couple."_ I thought after watching them for a bit. Kuroko was reading and Murasakibara was running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you two dating?" The twins asked. Kyoya was taking notes in his black book. How many books does he have to take all these notes?

"No/NO." Came six voices simultaneously, some more serious than others.

"Pardon me for asking," Began Kyoya, "But, if they're not dating, then why are you all following her to Ouran?" Wow, how much data was he lacking?

"Because, without us our darling Himecchi would be completely lost. Not to mention that we heard there was a host club and we didn't want them bothering her." Kise replied half seriously half jokingly.

We exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Should we risk letting ourselves be killed by these people?

"I assume that you seven are the host club then?" The creepy red head asked, more like stated. Slowly, we nodded. Lying probably wasn't a good option. "Okay. Just don't bother Tetsuya-chan too much." We let out a slight breath now knowing that we wouldn't be killed.

"Hey. You still haven't explained what a host club is." Kuroko spoke up.

Just as Tamaki was about to go into his "grand" speech of what a host club was a hand shot over his mouth. The hand belonged to the green haired guy with the bandaged left hand and teddy bear.

"Honey-kun, may I have the bento of sweets back if your done with them?" Murasakibara asked, trying to drive the conversation in another direction.

"Trying to avoid the topic won't do you any good you know." Kuroko seemed a bit annoyed that she wasn't being given an answer. By now the box had been passed from Honey to the Kise to Murasakibara who held a chocolate in front of Kuroko's face.

"You should try some of the sweets you make sometimes." And he then proceeded to put the chocolate in her mouth just as she was about to speak again. Kuroko didn't seem at all pleased that she had just been forced to eat the chocolate but didn't spit it out.

Just as she was done chewing and about to say something again Murasakibara lifted her up bridal style and started to walk away. The other four following, not far behind. Akashi and Aomine were the last to leave though, picking up Kuroko's book and bento boxes. As they were about to leave Akashi gave a very threatening warning, "If you fear for your life at all, don't tell Tetsuya-chan what a host club is." He was very menacing, holding scissors to Tamaki's throat. Aomine just gave us a hard stare and left.

When we had regained our composure Kyoya was the first to speak, "That was interesting."

"Very, don't you think so Takashi?" Honey looked up to Mori who was also a bit shocked by what happened but kept his stoic mask on.

"Ahh."

Tamaki was still checking to make sure that his neck was intact and the twins were now plotting on how to prank them without getting themselves killed.

_"This is going to be annoying." _I thought. I knew that I was going to be pulled into this even if I didn't want to be.


	3. Mad GoM, most of them

**Hi peoples! So, I'm having a good week and will write a lot hopefully! Just so you know because my summary was really poopy, the GoM are all the same but I didn't go into how they became all cocky and stuff. Kuroko never meets Kagami unless you guys want me to add him in later. Kuroko is a girl and the past is going to come back and haunt her... blah blah blah. You should get the picture by now. **

GoM POV (Minus Kuroko's)

Aomine-

_"Damn these rich bastards." _I was trying my hardest not to strangle that stupid blonde. Were all blondes this stupid? Well, maybe that blonde that was sharing sweets with Murasakibara wasn't too bad. I would be fine if he was around Tetsuya, he might be an okay influence around her. How old was that brat anyway? Whatever, if he was smart then that wouldn't be too bad.

"Aomine." Tetsuya interrupted my thoughts, "I will find out what a host club is. Also, don't do anything to rash."

"Fine." I was saying fine to the rash part, not to her finding out what a host club was. She would encounter some issues from all of us when that issue arose.

"Atsushi-kun, could you please put me down now?" She was still being carried by Murasakibara. Why hadn't I thought of that!

"Ah, sure Hime-chin." He then put her down and she began to walk back to class with Kise and I trailing behind her.

"Do you want me to trade seats with Himecchi?" Kise asked me quietly, so that Tetsuya hopefully couldn't hear us.

I gave a slight nod and we continued to class. This school was too damn big! Tetsuya would definitely get lost at this rate!

Kise-

This school was big, I would give them credit for that. But, unfortunately Himecchi has horrible senses of direction so she would probably get lost at least one by the end of the day. (Sigh) I looked over to Aomine who was still pretty mad about the fact that the hosts annoyed us at lunch. Oh well, at least Himecchi didn't mind it too much and I think that Murasakibara had a nice time too.

When we got to class the three hosts weren't there yet, thank goodness or else I think Aomine would have their heads. Maybe not the girl's, but the twins at least. I walked a bit fast so that I could get in before Himecchi and sat where she sat in class before.

She gave me an annoyed glare, "It's for your own good Kurokocchi!"

She sat down in front of me, but not before glaring at me. I hope Himecchi would forgive me!

Just then the three hosts walked in a noticed the change of seats, and I saw how they looked hard for Himecchi. Why did she have to be so invisible, why couldn't people see her clearly and notice how wonderful she is? I guess it had to do with her past though. Damn those bastards.

Akashi-

I would kill those guys if they did so much as lay a finger on her. I knew that Atsushi and Shintaro could feel my anger because they kept their distance from me. I didn't mind, they knew what I was thinking about.

When we got back into class I just sat down in the back and was thinking of all the ways to kill the hosts if they hurt her. It took a while to piece her back together, we didn't need these idiots ruining it. I had a feeling that these guys would only bring her trouble, and we didn't need that.

"Akashi-chin, you should calm down a little, everyone is getting a bit nervous." Atsushi interrupted my thoughts. I looked around and people were either staring nervously at me or avoiding any contact at all.

"Whatever, I'm just thinking." I didn't care what these petty rich people thought of me.

"Akashi-kun, you should relax a bit. Your horoscope said that bad things would happen if your too stressed out." As much as I hated to admit it, Shintaro and his horoscopes could be reliable at times, albeit annoying.

Midorima-

Today was going to be an interesting day. The horoscope for Cancer said that something interesting would happen and that I should watch out for Scorpio's. I wonder who that would be. Akashi was seriously mad though. His horoscope wasn't looking to good, Pisces was supposed to have a bad encounter with someone. (I don't know Akashi's sign, so I'm using one I'm familiar with, sorry, sue me later!)

I looked over at Murasakibara who was now eating a bag of sweets. If it weren't for the fact I knew him so well he would probably really bug me. "Murasakibara, you shouldn't eat during class." I knew it was pointless saying this, he would only listen to Akashi and Tetsuya when it came to sweets and when to not eat them.

I knew he was blatantly ignoring me right then. I would have punched him if we weren't in class. I resigned myself to sit down and waited for the class to start. This was boring. How the heck did Aomine even get into class A, he could barely pass finals last year. I looked over at Akashi who was still fuming.

_"He definitely threatened some people." _ That was the only logical explanation I could think of.

Murasakibara-

When class started I was still eating my chips. The teacher didn't seem to mind, and even if she did I still would have kept eating them unless Akashi said to stop. Lunch was good, I hope Hime isn't to mad at me. I wonder if I can eat some sweets with that boy again, he had good cake.

I think we were learning about history. I'll have to ask for Hime's help later. Akashi definitely threatened someone to get me into this class, much less this school. I wonder how Hime is doing. I think that Aomine is as mad as Akashi right now, I feel sorry for whoever he's sitting next to.

Basketball was better than this. I may not like it, but I played it because Hime looked so happy when I got better. I wonder if Hime will be happy at this school? I wonder if I could just take a nap in these classes, but then she might scold me and not make me sweets anymore.

When the lessons were finally over Akashi had finally calmed down a bit. "Come on, let's go get Tetsuya before those twins do anything to her."

We followed him to where Hime's class was. When we got there we saw the twins seriously bugging Aomine. I spotted Hime next to the cross-dressing host, waiting for things to cool down. I guess this was normal for those two to bug people. I wonder if we could stop for ice cream after school?

**If you haven't realized this already, I have a poll on my page, maybe it's here too, don't really know. Look at it or else this will be poopy romance. Yes, I realize the pole is probably the stupidest pole in the world, not the topic that's stupid for those who haven't seen it. Anyway, look at the pole if you want a choice in Kuroko's love life. There's a reason Akashi isn't in the poles. Have fun and Enjoy. Yes, I was on sugar high making the pole up. :)**


	4. Generation of Miracles andFood!

**Superdy Duper long chapter! Please enjoy! If you don't like it, then tell me. I found a lot of errors already so I'm fixing them and will edit when complete. I will complete this if it KILLS me. So you better enjoy! Ja Ne~**

**To-EarlBlackStar-YOU BETTER NOTICE THIS! The GoM are mad for a whole lot of reasons. The thing that set them off was Tamaki making Kuroko fall. This may not be a big deal to most but the GoM have a Kuroko complex. A very big one, like they need to see someone for this complex it's that serious. Aomine and Akashi especially. Kise takes thrid in the complex, Midorima fourth and Murasakibara fifth, but it's still bad. And that's why they're mad. Not to mention they're all just weird like that! Hope this answered your question! Same to anyone else who for some odd reason decided to read this all the way to here!**

**Normal POV**

Aomine was getting really mad now. All he wanted to do was leave this fancy school and spend some time with Tetsuya, but no, these guys just had to get in their way. If it weren't for Tetsuya wanting him to behave a bit these two little doppelgangers would already be across the room in a heap. Kise was trying not to laugh out loud at Aomine's attempt to keep decently calm and Haruhi knew that this was going to be dangerous soon so stood around Kuroko hoping that she was in a bubble of protection but not breaking it. Kuroko sighed but was pleased that Aomine was making an effort not to be to destructive.

As the other three walked in they were also a bit impressed that Aomine hadn't completely lost it and somehow injured these two. They did notice Haruhi standing close to Kuroko, but respectively. None of them really cared about the cross dressing girl, so long as she wasn't as obnoxious as that dumb blonde they met earlier.

"So, why are you here?" The twins asked, "And why are you so protective of that girl?" They kept asking questions that were really starting to get on Aomine's nerves. "Why do you all dye your hair such funny colors? Does that one boy wear contacts? Why are four of you so freakishly tall?"

_"That's it! I can get scolded later!"_ With that in mind Aomine took the twins by their collars, lifted them a bit, and threw them a good distance, protecting both them and Aomine's temper. He heard Kuroko sigh but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care to much about the disappointment he must have just caused her.

"Aomine, if you do that you might get in trouble." Akashi informed him. _"How does he manage to sneak up on me sometimes!"_

"Che. Whatever."

Haruhi was now terribly frightened of all these people. It wasn't so much that they were so strong or tall, it was the fact that she didn't want to be thrown across the room like those two idiots, who were now out for the count. "Uhm, I'm sorry that they were so annoying. They probably won't bother you for a while now." "_Should I even be speaking now?" _

"Don't worry," It was Kuroko, but this time she didn't jump, she knew Kuroko was there because she statistically placed herself where she was, "Aomine can be hot headed sometimes. He's working on it though."

_"How was that working on it!" _Haruhi hoped she didn't show her thoughts too much.

"By the way, Aomine-kun, good job. You controlled your anger much better than I had expected you too. You lasted a total fifteen seconds longer than I thought you could." Midorima said which simply perplexed Haruhi further.

"Che. Those idiots deserved it. They shouldn't ask such annoying questions."

Just then the other hosts came into the classroom. It was normal for Haruhi to be late, but not the twins so they thought that something must have happened. What they saw confused everyone, even Kyoya and Mori showed a bit of shock. Honey was off of Mori's shoulders, poking at the twins. Kyoya for once wasn't writing anything in his notebook and Mori was just trying to comprehend how the twins could end up like that. Tamaki was just scared out of his mind since he took an instant fearing to the new students.

"Ah, the rest are here. Those two seemed to have been annoying Aomine so he decided to take things into his own hands. He ended up throwing them and they landed slightly unconscious." Akashi answered all of their unspoken questions.

"_SLIGHTLY!"_ That was pretty much all of the hosts thoughts.

Kyoya decided to take charge at the moment and he returned his expression to normal, "I see. Why does that not surprise me. Well, could you help us bring them to the club room then?" Kyoya decided that he should also watch what he said.

"I'm not helping those idiots." Aomine declared.

"Aomine. You are the one who mostly should because you are the reason they ended up in such a position." Kuroko scolded him. Aomine stiffened but didn't say anything.

Kyoya looked over to Mori who understood and nodded, walking over to one of the twins and picked up Hikaru's limp body. Aomine received a look from Kuroko before walking up to Kaoru and throwing him over his shoulder and following the other tall student. The rest of the transfer students followed behind Aomine while the hosts followed gingerly themselves.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter! Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Tamaki glomped her and suffocated her for a while before he was pushed off.

"Tamaki-sempai! I'm not your daughter so stop calling me that! No, I'm fine though." She hoped that the new kids wouldn't get the wrong impression of Tamaki, or at least not a horribly wrong one. She glanced over at the students who seemed oblivious to them.

No one talked on the short trip to the club room. Everyone not the hosts were a bit surprised to see that it was a music room. When Aomine opened the door flower petals (they just happen alright) welcomed him and the others.

_"What the fuck/heck?"_ Was pretty much their thoughts.

"This is the host room. Just give me a moment, I have to put up a sign that says were closed today." Kyoya then got a sign and hung it up on the door.

"So, what is a host club?" Kuroko asked and freaked out the hosts.

Suddenly an engine could be heard beneath them and Renge popped out from nowhere on her drill thingy. _"What's with this school?"_

"A host club, dear boy, is when beautiful boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies, who also have too much time and money on their hands." And then she disappeared.

_"This school is fucked/messed up!" _(By now you should know that only Kuroko uses the nicer words! ;)

"Oh, so that's what a host club is." Kuroko wondered out loud, "You know, it doesn't sound that bad. Why did you make such a big deal of not letting me know?"

_"Because it would ruin your innocence!"_

By now both the twins were on the couches. They were starting to wake up now because of the motor but were still a bit out of it.

"Ah, it seems that those two are coming too. Would you like to stay for a bit?" Kyoya suggested. He really needed info on these people.

Just as they were about to say no Honey jumped in with the all important, life changing statement, "We have cake!"

Murasakibara thought about this for a moment, "Can we Hime-chin, please?" He was really starting to like this little blonde boy.

"We already have some sweets at home. Besides, we can stop on the way if you want something else." Midorima said, trying to stay away from these people as best as possible.

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Would you be stopping at a commoner's store to buy those sweets?" He really wanted to know and in the process pushed Kuroko out of the way, making her fall into a pedestal holding a very expensive vase. (I think they do it to make people create debts! Evil shadow lord Kyoya!)

Kise caught Kuroko before she fell completely on the floor and pulled her into his arms. The vase crashed to the ground and there was a sense of déjà vu throughout the hosts. (The twins were up when they heard commoner's market.)

There were visible little anger marks on Aomine now, "Why you little..." But before he could ever finish whatever profanity he was going to say Kuroko went up behind him and kicked his knees.

"Daiki, calm down."

He looked down at Kuroko and obviously wanted to say something but restrained himself. Tamaki took this time to hide behind Kyoya and Mori.

"Hey, what do we do with the vase now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna sell it for 5 million yen." Hikaru added.

Midorima could see where this was going and intervened, "If your suggesting that Tetsuya should pay for this then you are sadly mistaken. It was that blond idiot who pushed her into it so he can deal with the costs." He was also trying to contain his anger, but unlike Aomine he was a lot better at it.

Kyoya could tell that if he didn't do something soon they would end up in a far worse than the twins were. "I agree with you. This was Tamaki's fault. The twins were simply saying what we were planning to do with the vase later on. This is a completely different circumstances than before. Right you two." He glanced evilly at the twins hoping that they would get the message.

They did, "Yep! This is a completely different than Haruhi's incident."

"We were just wondering out loud." Hikaru tried to save their butts.

"And we were partially asking Kyoya." Kaoru added.

"We didn't mean anything by what we said." They finished together.

Akashi knew that unless they got out of here soon things would only get worse so decided to change the subject, "Does this school have a basketball team?"

"No. That is one of the few sports Ouran doesn't have." (Where would the fun of this story be if Ouran had a basketball team?)

Now Aomine was pissed even further, "Your telling us, that even though this school was made for rich people and you have all these stupid clubs, you don't have a basketball club?" (Very big angry marks were popping up now.)

"Yep." The twins said.

"Is there a way to start a basketball team then?" Akashi just wanted to get away from these people.

"It's very long process. Plus, you would need twelve people for sports clubs." Kyoya informed them.

Suddenly Tamaki had a brilliant idea, (only in his mind), "Why don't we have a basketball competition to see who has to pay for the vase!"

-Page break-

There was an odd silence then until some of the new students started to try to stifle their laughter. Even Aomine had forgotten his anger when he heard that statement. Midorima was slightly grinning as was Kuroko.

Tamaki was a bit mad that his idea was being taken so childishly, "What's so funny about my idea!" He demanded. This just made them want to laugh even more.

Kyoya didn't even know about these students because they weren't registered because they weren't intended to be in this school. (Thanks to a certain heterochromatic red head that changed.) And because of this he didn't know that they were coming until today and thus didn't have much research done on them. (It really is 2012!)

"Actually, why is this so funny to you? I know that Kuroko-san appears to play basketball and so do the rest of you probably, but what's so funny?" At this comment the other hosts freaked out.

When Aomine trusted himself to not crack into laughter he spoke, "I think that this challenge would be just fine. Don't you think so Akashi?"

An evil grin was on his face, "Yes, I think that this challenge would be just fine."

_"Tamaki! What did you just get us into!"_ That was everyone's thoughts, even Tamaki's.

Akashi wasn't totally cruel today so he decided that bending the rules a bit 7wouldn't be too bad. "Since you aren't a basketball team we'll change the rules a bit for you. It's the same scoring system with the same point lines. You don't have to follow the average rules. You can push a bit and since this would be really pitiful if you didn't we'll even allow you to double dribble. For you boundaries won't count too much and we won't mind if you stay longer than three seconds in the drill. Since we don't have a referee we won't do free throws or penalties either. The rest of us will follow the normal rules. Tamaki won't play but all of you can play if you want. Tamaki, would you keep score?"

"Okay." This was going to be boring Kuroko knew.

"Since Kuroko isn't playing then Haruhi won't play either." Tamaki proclaimed, trying to protect his precious daughter. For once Haruhi didn't mind because she knew that this wouldn't end in their favor.

Murasakibara decided to take slight advantage of the situation, "Hey, Akashi-chin, _if_ we win can they treat us to ice cream or something?"

"I think that that would be fine," Kyoya noted the if in the sentence, "If you win you don't have to pay for the vase and we'll treat you to dinner if you want. If we win then you have to pay for the vase. Deal?"

"I like this deal." Akashi knew how this would end, "Can we do it now?"

"I believe the gym is free now."

"Then let's get this over with. It's a good day for Cancers." Midorima said.

After that the hosts led the others to the gym. It was large and no one was using it. Both groups went into the locker rooms to change. Kuroko and Haruhi were left in the gym. Kuroko just wanted to get home so decided to start looking for where they put the balls. When she found them she grabbed one that she thought was good enough.

"So, how did you get to know these guys?" Haruhi asked, trying to break the silence. She was starting to get used to Kuroko's lack of presence.

"Oh, well Akashi is my cousin so he introduced me into the basketball when we were younger. I played in the third string court where Aomine met me and then I decided to joined the basketball team and met everyone besides Kise. Kise joined in the second year."

"You were the manager of the basketball team?" Then what was with those funny nicknames?

"No. I was on the basketball team. "

_"Eh! Is that allowed?"_

Kuroko knew what Haruhi's reaction would be so just answered the question, "It's allowed. It's just that many girls prefer to cheer or don't want to be on a boys team." Just then the boys walked out of the locker rooms. The hosts just wore their school uniforms while the others had some basketball pants and jerseys so wore those. "We should go and sit on the bleachers, this probably won't take a while." (The score box was by the balls.)

"Himecchi, would you toss us the ball." Kise called out. Kuroko tossed the ball over her shoulder and continued on her way to the bleachers.

"Tetsuya, just until fifty." Akashi called to her and she nodded.

"How long will this take? Doesn't it take a while to get fifty points?" Haruhi was incredulous.

Kuroko smiled slightly, "Don't worry, if this takes more than fifteen minutes I'll be impressed."

_"I think she's crazy." _ Haruhi knew that this would take longer than fifteen minutes. These people couldn't be this good.

"Himecchi, we're starting." Kise called out.

Kuroko nodded her head. Haruhi heard a start from someone and then the game began.

-Page break :)-

The hosts got the ball first, just for the sake of it. Only now did most of them (aka the twins and Tamaki) realize how intimidatingly (Not a real word :p)tall they were. Akashi was the only one who the majority of them could rival heights with.

The hosts really couldn't play basketball that well so they used the fact that they weren't bound by the rules to their adavantage as much as possible. Mori and Honey tried to use their martial arts skills to very little avail. (Kise found it interesting though.) Soon their moves were proven useless and they were forced to move normally again.

It really was a good day for Cancers because Midorima kept throwing three pointers from even beyond half court. Aomine stole basically every ball and Kise was just having fun teasing the others. All in all it took eight minutes. The hosts were really tired while the Generation of Miracles just thought that that was an interesting warm up. The score was 7-51

"Oh. Bye the way, we are the Generation of Miracles. We're known for basketball."Akashi told them.

_"What the heck!"_ Was everyone's thoughts. _"They couldn't have told us this before!"_

"It was your fault. Besides, you should have known we were good in basketball by the reactions we gave you when you challenged us to basketball." Midorima said.

Kyoya was too tired to write this down. The only ones who were okay were Honey and Mori. Haruhi was now very happy that Tamaki made her not play.

_"Wait, why did I have to stay here this whole time? I can't afford to buy these people dinner and I'm probably not expected to even. Oh well, there weren't any sales today and this was slightly interesting."_

"Himecchi, how was it?" Kise was up on the bleachers looking totally normal.

"Good."

"We won. Can we go get some ice cream now?" Murasakibara asked. He for once wished for some serious basketball against anyone but these guys.

"Well, since we lost and we did promise to treat you to dinner, would tonight work? We can treat you to dessert too if you'd like."

"I'm okay with it." Akashi agreed.

"My schedule is free. My horoscope told me to do so." Midorima agreed.

"I don't have to work today!" Kise proclaimed joyously.

"I guess I can go today." Aomine really didn't want to hang out with these people any more but he wouldn't say no to a free meal.

"I don't have work today either." Kuroko said. But she did just want to get her homework done but she also wouldn't say no to a free meal.

"Commoners' jobs!" The twins and Tamaki proclaimed, suddenly rejuvenated and went right up to Kise and Kuroko, "What do you do?"

This kind of threw them off but Kise still answered, "I'm a model."

"Restaurant." She had a feeling she didn't want them to know where she worked.

"Where?" The three asked together.

"Can we just eat now? I'm hungry." Aomine came up from behind them scaring them and making them stop asking questions.

"Where do you want to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Where ever."

"Why don't we go to XXXX" (Don't want to think of a cool Japanese place.) The twins suggested. They just liked the place.

"Yeah! They have good food, don't you think so Takashi?" Honey also wanted to go there.

"Ahh." Mori agreed.

"Okay. We'll go there. But, I think that we should go home and change first. I don't want to wear the uniforms there." Hikaru began.

"And it's somewhat fancy so it would be a good thing to change and for us to shower."

"Whatever." Most of the basketball players replied. They really weren't planning on dressing up.

"Please wear a shirt and nice pants." Kyoya didn't need to be embarrassed by these people.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you need a dress for this?" The twins offered.

"No. I don't." Haruhi did not want to be pulled into that changing room again.

"Hey, Himecchi, do you even own a dress? Or a skirt?" Kise was stupid and asked Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't but knew that if she said no then she would end up on a shopping trip later. She knew she couldn't say yes but saying no would only bring bad things so she just shrugged.

"I take that as a no then Tetsuya." Akashi said.

Bulls eye, "So." She tried to ignore the topic as best as possible. Not happening.

"You know, we'd be more than willing to give you a dress." Kaoru generously offered, not in a jerky way.

"Yeah, our mom is into designing so you can come to our house and pick out a dress if you'd like." Hikaru added.

"As much as I hate to say it, I do think that you need a dress Tetsuya." Aomine was serious. He didn't know that Kuroko didn't own a dress or else he would have pressured her to get one. (Don't know why, but I wanted to write it.)

"I thought you didn't want me around these guys a second ago." Kuroko countered. She didn't want to have to get a dress.

"Tetsuya, get a dress." Akashi ordered her.

Before Kuroko could say anything the twins had a hand on each of her shoulders, "Alright, we'll see you at the restaurant then. Come on Haruhi, your coming too." They let go of Kuroko and grabbed Haruhi who was trying to escape.

Kaoru led Kuroko by her hand, but not before she shot a look at her team mates. They knew they would feel her wrath later on.

-Page break-

(Don't feel like writing the car ride :))

When they had finally arrived at the twin's mansion the twins were in a wonderful mood. Kuroko was trying her hardest not to get irritated and she was doing a rather good job of it, looking to most people very calm and normal. Haruhi, on the other hand, was very mad and didn't try to hide it.

"Looks like we're here." They said.

When the four stepped out of the car Kuroko was slightly amazed to see such a big house, but also expected it because of how annoying they were and how big their ego was. She didn't show it like the others, but she also didn't like some of these rich people. The only ones she liked was the sweet eating boy and the tall one. She didn't like that one with the note book much but she admitted that he was better than the others. (Wait till you get to know him!)

"Alright, the maids will take care of you while we take a shower. Ciao." They then skipped off together towards wherever.

"Please follow us." Two maids who appeared out of nowhere asked Haruhi. They couldn't see Kuroko but Kuroko followed anyways.

"Hey, what about Kuroko?" Haruhi asked. The maids looked at Haruhi with curiosity and Haruhi thought about the first time she saw Kuroko. She did what Kise and Aomine did, pointing to Kuroko who was right next to her.

The maids gasped and then bowed deeply, over and over again, "Gomene sai Kuroko-sama. We didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. It happens all the time." Kuroko waved them away, "You don't have to call me sama or anything either." It made her a bit uncomfortable really.

"Gomene sai, right this way then please." The one maid said, making sure to look at Kuroko as she did so. The girl freaked her out, but not in a bad way. It was almost like the master, (The twins' father if you've read the manga.)

They lead the two girls into a large room where there were rows and rows of dresses of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and styles. Haruhi was used to this but Kuroko was a bit shocked, but as usual kept her deadpan expression on. Only the others could tell she was surprised and amazed. It didn't help that she never walked into dress shop before.

"Please choose which ever one you would like. You can change in the room over there when you've selected something and either Yuki or I, Miki, will be right outside if you need us." They bowed and then left.

When they left Haruhi let out a sigh, "Let's get this over with Kuroko."

Together they spent a grand total of seven minutes looking for dresses. Haruhi was glad that Kuroko wasn't one of those girly girls who scrutinized everything and liked frills. In the end Kuroko got a simple light blue dress with sleeves that matched her eyes and hair. Haruhi got a pink dress that was a bit fancier than Kuroko's but still nowhere near extravagant that she saw some other girls wear. They made sure it fit and then came out like that.

When they came out the maids were on the guard for Kuroko, not wanting to oversee her again. They complimented them and then led them to a lounge where they said to wait for the twins.

Since the twins actually cared about how they looked it took them twenty minutes to get ready. (adding shower time.) They came into the lounge wearing matching suites and were so happy that Haruhi was wearing a dress. Of course, they forgot about Kuroko again.

"Hey, where's Kuroko-chan?" They asked.

Haruhi sighed and pointed right next to her. The twins jumped back a bit but then quickly regained their composure, or at least most of it. "You look good too." They said. They then went back in front where a limo was waiting for them.

-Page break-  
(Too lazy to write the car ride :P)

When they were at the restaurant everyone was already there. They didn't know that, they were told that when they informed them who they were with. So, they were led to the others and the others were impressed that the two girls were wearing dresses. Mainly the Generation of Miracles because they had never seen Kuroko in a dress before.

All of the Generation of Miracles wore some form of shirt with khakis. Akashi's orders. Something about not wanting to be seen with a bunch of buffoons. Anyway, four seats were left and Kuroko and Haruhi had already made a silent pact of making it through the night together so sat down next to each other. Haruhi was on the Generation of Miracle's side (From now on they're the GoM because writing the whole thing out is a pain in the butt.) but at the end.

"Daughter, why are you sitting on that side, don't you want to be with your daddy?" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki-sempai. I am not your daughter so shut the fuck up about this daddy daughter thing!" Haruhi yelled slightly, not wanting make a scene.

Tamaki was stunned for all the wrong reasons, "Who's teaching my daughter such fowl language? From now on the twins aren't allowed to see you anymore!"

The GoM just ignored this. Murasakibara just wanted sweets, Midorima was seeing the good in the day, Aomine was plainly ignoring it, Akashi was looking at the menu, Kise was signing some autographs, and Kuroko didn't want to be a part of the weirdness. It would have gone on for longer if it hadn't been for the fact that someone came to take their orders. Everyone told the waiter what they wanted. The waiter was about to walk away when the GoM told him that he had forgotten about her. He was shocked but took her order and apologized.

The waiter walked away scratching his head. He was fine with all the pretty boys there, (yes I'm having the GoM be somewhat pretty, it wouldn't be fun if not, no?) But what was with the huge amount of food that they asked for! Even the little girl he had forgotten all about!

The hosts were also shocked with the amount of food asked for. Most of them thought that it was the GoM way of taking advantage of them. Only Kyoya, Honey, and Mori rationalized that it was because they were in basketball that they would eat so much. Even Kuroko. Before the others did anything rash (More like stupid.) Kyoya told the others for the reason.

"So, why did you start a host club?" Kise asked, breaking the odd silence at the table.

Tamaki's eyes lit up and just as he was about to go into his glorious (*cough* glory less) speech about giving girls and entertainment to them Kyoya shot his hand over his mouth. He knew they didn't want to hear the speech and none of the hosts really wanted to either. "In short, Tamaki wanted to please the female population and started the host club."

Thankfully no more questions were able to be asked because food (appetizers) came just then. The GoM + Kuroko were very hungry (as always). They basically ordered five of one dish if they decided to get anything they all liked, plus to let the hosts have some. The hosts thought that it was on obscene amount, even Mori had a silent opinion this time, but soon realized that the extra three orders were necessary. All of the GoM ate at least two people's portions. The hosts soon realized that if they wanted anything, they had to grab it _now_. They were all shocked that Kuroko ate just as much as the others only more well mannered.

_"What has basketball done to their eating habits!"_ Was everyone's thoughts.

Akashi knew that they would look quite bad in front of the others so had previously warned everyone to mind their manners _or else_ and everybody heard the threat in that. Tamaki always minded her manners so he wasn't worried about her. It was Aomine and Kise with their somewhat petty rivalry, Kise's will to annoy Midorima, and Murasakibara just eating whatever he feels like. No one ever tried to annoy Akashi and the others would share with Kuroko.

When the appetizers were gone there was a good ten minute wait before the next course came so some more conversation was used to fill in that time. Well, sort of.

"Do all basketball players eat that much?" The twins asked.

"Don't know. We do. With the hellish training Akashi and Tamaki give us." Aomine replied, food does help his mood a slight bit.

_"Wait, why would Tamaki give them hellish training?_" Some of the hosts thought.

"What do you mean by Akashi _and_ Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, gathering information.

"Akashi was the captain of the team while Himecchi was the vice captain!" Kise added helpfully. "Himecchi was also my personal coach in the beginning!" He really was obsessed with her. Kyoya was writing like mad now.

"Hey, what was that funny style you two tried to use on the courts. It seemed fun." Kise really wanted to know.

"Martial arts. Takashi and I are heirs to martial arts houses." Honey explained.

"Is that why you're friends?" Akashi asked, actually interested a bit.

"No. We're cousins." Honey added. Akashi shook his head, content with the information.

"Could you show me some more one day! I really want to learn!" Kise was so eager.

Honey was a bit surprised by this statement, "You know, it'll take a while just to get the basics down." Honey was willing to teach him a bit, but didn't expect much from him.

"It's fine, I'm known for copying people so it'll be fun to see if I can copy martial arts too." Kise also wanted to know how to protect Tamaki more.

"Copying?" Kyoya was prepared again.

"Oh. Since you know we're the Generation of Miracles I guess I should introduce us a bit more and our skills. I'm Akashi, I'm the captain and one of the few people who can control the others." Akashi glanced next to him for the others to introduce themselves.

"Aomine, ace of the team. I'm strong." Strong didn't begin to explain it but he left it at that. Knowing he would get scolded for bragging if he did so.

"Midorima, perfect three pointer and sometimes doctor. I also let them know their luck of the day with the daily horoscope. Mine was very good today."

"Kise, copy cat of the team! I can copy most of the things I see." Kise said.

"Murasakibara. Pure offense or pure defense. I like sweets." He stated the obvious.

"Kuroko, Shadow of Aomine and support of the team. Also vice captain and the only one who can control them without _threatening_ them." She said.

"What do you mean by perfect three throws, pure offense and defense, copying, and shadow of the team? Kyoya was desperately writing now. He was beginning to creep some of the hosts out. How much information was Kyoya lacking?

"I have yet to miss a single shot."

Murasakibara was oblivious so Akashi answered for him, "Murasakibara, due to his height, can either protect the goal well, or completely destroy the other team's defense."

"If I see something normally just once, I can copy the majority of it. Also, I have to be physically able to do it." Kise added.

"I have a lack of presence and am skilled in misdirection so people don't notice me. Since people normally focus on Aomine and I pass a lot to Aomine then Aomine would be my light and I would be his shadow." Kuroko sort of explained. If Kyoya wanted to ask any more questions he was cut off when the food arrived.

All the GoM were eating, engrossed in the food in front of them. They were hungry and hopefully done growing, especially Murasakibara. They all finished in about ten to fifteen minutes of the food arriving. the hosts took another five or ten minutes. Everyone in the GoM had eaten everything on their plates that was edible. Most of the hosts had enough for leftovers.

"Can we get dessert?" Murasakibara asked, hoping he wasn't rude. He could always stop for ice cream with Hime-chin on the way to her apartment.

"Cake~Cake~!" Honey added. He always has enough room for cake.

"Sure. We did say we would get you dessert after all." Kyoya said. When the dessert menu came Honey ordered two cakes, shocking the waiter. Murasakibara ordered the best looking thing. Kuroko ordered vanilla ice cream. The rest ordered whatever (not creative enough to write about it.). Haruhi ordered a piece of strawberry cake. Kuroko noticed that it was strawberry.

When the waiter came back with what they ordered everyone dug in. Kuroko's ice cream came with a few strawberries on it so she gave them to Haruhi. She only wanted the vanilla. (No shakes that day :()

When Murasakibara was done he leaned forward to talk to Kuroko, who was only a person away. "Hey, Hime-chin, what are you making tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of cake." She then glanced over to Honey, "Would you like me to make you some?"

Honey's eyes shot up like it was one of the best days ever, "Really, you would do that!"

Kuroko nodded. This was a mini blonde version of Murasakibara, who apparently is heir to a martial art family.

"Thank you so much Kuro-chan!" Honey could barely contain his excitement.

The GoM didn't really care if this kid was close to Kuroko so they didn't mind the nickname he gave her. He, the tall one next to him, and Haruhi, were the only ones they were okay with. But seriously, how old was this boy!


	5. Author's Notice, Please read!

**NOTICE and question at bottom, please respond to question if you can answer it!  
(I'm really sorry but it's important so people must read this. Just imagine me bowing a lot like Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket.)**

**My deepest apologies for not uploading but my family and I have been planning on taking my sister to collage and going on vacation. **

**Also, I realized my storyline, not yet published yet, is total poopy. I'm going to change it and edit what little chapter I have. **

**Also, person who asked about Kuroko's name, It's Tetsuya, I've just been reading way to much of Starian NightZz (author) who named their Kuroko charater Tamaki so I was brain impaired by awesomeness of their story, sorry about that. (But seriously, read their story, It's so good!)**

**You will not see another upload for two weeks unless some miracle happens, which it won't. So don't get your hopes up. I don't want to crush them and then I'll feel guilty. **

**I'm going to edit this and I promise you peoples a whole lot of chapters when I get back. **

**QUESTION!**

**It says that if you don't edit a story/chapter in sixty days they'll take it down, does that really happen, and if so, how do I stop it if say, my computer is down and I only have one more day to edit it. Please respond, I really need to know! **

**For people who actually stuck to reading this whole long message that's complete poop, thank you and I'm sorry for all hopes I may have given you. **

**Vote soon, I'm making the romance chapter soon. I'm going to close it by chapter eight unless otherwise saying. **

**I'll take this down when the real chapter comes out, My deepest apologies! (Bow like crazy.)**


End file.
